


Primeros Magos y Dios

by Obsscure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: cienpalabras, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿En que creen los magos? Una palabra, dos historias. Set de drabbles independientes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primeros Magos

**Author's Note:**

> Respuestas al Reto #128: _Creencias Religiosas_ , para la comunidad [cienpalabras](http://cienpalabras.livejournal.com/).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Luna le gustaban los cuentos sobre la religión.

Luna Lovegood se intoxicaba con los extraordinarios relatos que su padre inventaba, para explicarle los eventos y sucesos que los muggles englobaban en una palabra severa: Religión. Un término terriblemente cuadrado, para alguien que saboreaba las volutas vaporosas e ilimitadas de la fantasía. Pero a su modo, encontraba brillantes ideas y actitudes sensibles en Jesús, Buda, Mahoma, Brahma y un centenar de personajes más. Para Luna ellos eran los magos más iluminados y sabios, el origen primitivo de su habilidad, y estaba muy segura que si los conociera quizá podría compartir sus dudas sobre los Nargles y Wrackspurt con ellos.

~▣~


	2. Dios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los magos también hablan con Él.

Lily Potter encomendó a su pequeño hijo a Dios, antes de morir abnegadamente.  
Albus Dumbledore agradeció a Dios, porque Harry le era absurdamente útil.  
Harry Potter pedía a Dios hacerlo invisible permanentemente.  
Sirius Black maldecía a ese Dios que le envió dementores en vez de ángeles.  
Peter Petigrew temía que el ojo de Dios lo pillase en alguna fechoría.  
Severus Snape negaba a Dios, pero discutía con él frecuentemente.  
Tom Riddle envidiaba todas las facultades de Dios, e intentó usurparle la omnipresencia.  
Voldemort fue el desecho inmundo de una divinidad, pues había destrozado lo que había de Dios en él.

~▣~


End file.
